Kashiya Uzumaki
by brittanyleewilton
Summary: What if Naruto was born a girl. This is the life of Kashiya Uzumaki, join her as she proves her wroth to the village will she stay sane or will she lose it and kill everyone. Strong, Smart and Clam Naruko and Bloodline
1. Chapter 1

**Me- I hope you like my female Naruto fic**

**Naruto- Why am I a girl**

**Me- Because I said so**

**Naruto- Brittany doesn't own Naruto, thank goodness or I would of lost my manhood**

**Me- You still did :)**

"Uzumaki Kashiya." Iruka said as I went down to my finally test, my written, weapon and tai-jutsu exams I just made the points to pass, as I planned.

"Okay Kashiya I want you to show me the transform jutsu." He said

_'Transform jutsu' _I said as I transform into a perfect copy of Tsume Inzuake.

"Good, now the Replacement jutsu." Iruka said

_'Replacement jutsu' _I replaced myself with Mizuki making him land on his backside as I sit in his chair and I replaced us back to how we were.

"Now finally the clone jutsu." He said as he was marking down my scores.

"Does it have to be a 'clone jutsu' or can it be another version?" I asked since I have too much Chakra do it, thanks to fuzz-butt and my bloodline.

"It can be any version." He said

"Okay. _Shadow clone jutsu." _I said as three copies of me proof into the room and what happened next was the funniest thing I've seen all week, I would have said 'life', but I've pulled a lot of pranks, their jaws were hanging so low that they almost hit the desk, it took every bit of self-control not to laugh, to bad fuzz-butt is already laughing.

"You pass come and get your forehead protector." He said after getting his jaw contacted to the rest of his mouth.

"Thank you." I said as I put it in my pocket of my orange jumpsuit. I started to go to the Hokage's office to tell him that I passed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kashiya

I remember that day as clear as the rest of my memoires. I remember my mother's and father's loving words as they sealed Kurama and themselves into me. I first meet them when I was three and a mob had taken it too far and I almost died and since than they've been training me in the Ninja arts.

Since I passed much too the displeasure of almost the entire village expect old man Hokage, Iruka and the kind people at the Ramen shop.

Today was team placement than after I have a photo for my ID. I remembered to not wear my 'Kill me' Orange jumpsuit. The only reason that I wore it was to train myself to see how much I could get away with it. I could hide form ANBU so that must say something. Instead I wore a red dark sleeveless top that ends just above my belly button- it also showed of my D cup breast- with a black jacket over the top with white fur on the hood –worn closed- and black cargo pants and black shinobi sandals. My forehead protector was worn on my neck like Hinata did with hers.

As I got out of the shower I brushed my knee length red hair and put into a high pony tail while looking into my purple-blue eyes and pale skin. I was short on Sakura I was only up to her shoulder.

After I ate my breakfast I ran out the door putting my hair into a messy bun and pulling my hood to cover my face and hair. I went to the Academy via the roofs since no one could see who I was they didn't glair at me.

When I reached the Academy and my classroom I saw that there were three seats. Two were next to Sasuke and the other next to Choji. I think I might seat next to Sasuke since I already know that I'm going to be on his team, since I'm the 'dead-last' and he is the 'rookie-of-the-year'. I'm not sure who the other person will be, but I guess I'll find out. Yells of first would be heard throughout the class was heard and when I looked at the door it was Ino and Sakura. Great, fan girls I thought I know what they were going to do next. I should just kill them. They both came running to sit next to their 'Sasuke-kun' I feel sorry for the dude.

"Baka Kashiya move." Sakura yelled, yes she didn't ask, stupid fan girl.

"Why should I?" I asked, but I already know the answer.

"Because I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun." Ino said

"Yes you want to sit next to the bastard and I want people to stop glaring at me, but I guess we don't always get what we want." I said Sakura raised her fist to hit me in the head, but I did what I always do I caught it "I'm not moving."

After that Ino sat next to Choji and Sakura next to me, both were upset that they didn't get to sit next to their 'prince' more like….. Duck-butt.

Iruka went to his speech on how we were 'Ninja' now.

"Team seven; is Sakura, Kashiya and Sasuke.

Team eight; is Shino, Kiba and Hinata.

Team nine; is still active so Team ten; is Ino, Choji and Shikamaru." Iruka said as we were dismissed for lunch.

"Sasuke-kun want to go out for lunch for team-work, so we can get to know each other?" Sakura asked Sasuke

"If this is for teamwork, why aren't you asking both of us?" I asked her

"I don't like you." She said with a smile on her face; well guess what I don't like you either.

"The feeling is mutual Bubble-gum, Duck-butt." I said as I left.

Sasuke

"Team seven; is Sakura, Kashiya and Sasuke." Iruka I longer listened to the other teams I'm with Dead-last and my biggest fan girl, but Kashiya isn't wearing her 'Kill-me' orange jumpsuit. I wonder why does she wear baggy jackets and pants.

"Sasuke-kun want to go out for lunch for team-work, so we can get to know each other?" Sakura asked me, why didn't she ask Kashiya.

"If this is for teamwork, why aren't you asking both of us?" Kashiya asked, Sakura just wants to go on a date with me.

"I don't like you." She said I know it.

"The feeling is mutual Bubble-gum, Duck-butt." Kashiya said as she left, but as she left Sakura looked at me… great I wonder who I pissed off.

"No Sakura, like Kashiya said it's not teamwork unless we're all there." I told her. She looked sad, but I don't care as I walked out of the door and into the yard.

I walked over to the tree that Kashiya always went to at school and saw that she was eating Sushi.

"Kashiya think I can join?" I asked we are on the same team and she's the only girl who doesn't agree with everything I say.

"Sure, why not, but you know if Sakura asks we have to let her." Kashiya said

"Yes, I know." I replied I sat down and pulled out my lunch I got it from a store since I can't cook.

"Sasuke." Kashiya said

"Yes." I replied

"Can you cook?" She asked

"No."

"That's okay, I know that we were going to be on the same team, you like Tomato's right?" She asked and I nodded Tomatoes were my favourite "So here's some grilled tomatoes" she said as she handed me a lunch box with grilled tomatoes.

"Thanks." I said and it tasted really good as well. "How can you cook?" I asked

"I lived by myself my whole life, to eat I have to cook." She said while shrugging her shoulders. Then Sakura come out of the classroom and walked up to us.

"You think I can join?" She asked

"Sure." Kashiya said while pointing to the other side of her the one I wasn't sitting at.

"I still don't like you." She told Kashiya

"I know and I don't like you either you give female ninja a bad name." Kashiya said

"But you're dead last." She said

"Yes, but I'm not boy-crazy." She said

"I'm not boy-crazy." Sakura shouted back

"Didn't say you where I said 'I'm not boy-crazy' not 'You're boy-crazy'" Kashiya said she got Sakura to say she was 'boy-crazy'

"It's time to meet our teacher." I said as we got up and went to the classroom.

Sakura

It's been about three hours since lunch and Kashiya was checking the hall ways

"Kashiya sit down and wait." I said

"Sakura all the other teams' teachers have come, but ours is three hours late." She said while getting a chair and a brush with ink on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she drew on top of the door where people entire.

"That's what they get for being late." She said, but I wonder what it's going to do.

"I'm not involved." I said, but really I'm glad she's doing something

_I love these kinds of things _my inner self said

When the door opened and a sliver haired man come through lots of water was dumbed all over him making him soaking wet.

"I guess it really does work." Kashiya said

"What works?" I asked her

"The seal, I made it up." She said

"How does it work?" I asked I might ask her to show that to me

"Well you water chakra into the seal and when the door opened the water that was in seal comes out how many times it's used depends on the amount of Chakra I put into it." She said I see.

_That was great take that 'teacher' _my inner self cheered at what Kashiya did to our teacher.

"How can I say this…? My first impression is I don't like you guys." He said while smiling at us while through his mask.

"I hate to say this, but that's what we should say to you." Kashiya said while crossing her arms.

"Why's that?" He asked her

"Let's see your three hours late which made me test my new seal. You weren't a minutes late you were three hours late." Kashiya said she has a point.

"Meet me on the roof." He said

Kashiya

When we got on the roof I sat in the middle while Sasuke sat my left and Sakura on my right.

"Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves." He said I don't know he's name.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked

"How about you likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future and things like that." He said

"Why don't you go first?" I asked

"I agree, you look kinda suspicious." Sakura said maybe we can get along

"Well my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and my dislikes. Dreams for the future…. Haven't got on and I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi said Sakura looked at me

"All he told us was his name?" She asked

"Pretty much." I said

"Why don't we start if you pinkie." Kakashi said

"My name is Hanuro Sakura the thing I like is, well the person I like is…. And uhm my dream for the future…..?" She said with a pause "OH YEAH" she shouted "what I dislike is Ino-pig and my hobby is reading." Well at least she said one thing that was normal

"Okay, how about the Red head." He said

"My name is Uzumaki Kashiya. I have some likes and some dislikes, my dream for the future I had one last night and hobbies are no one's concern." I said, take that.

"And finally the boy." He said

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke there are lots of things I dislike and I don't really like anything and I can't call did a dream, but I have an ambition the resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man." Sasuke said, but I think he was looking at me weird.

"Okay, now tomorrow we'll start our duties as ninja with survival training." He said okay fair enough. Then he started laughing

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked

"It's just that you guys are going to totally freak out." He said

"You don't until you tell us." I said

"Out of the 27 graduates only 9 will be chosen as Genin the rest get send back to the academy. The rate of failure over 66%" He said

"Okay." I said

"What do you mean 'Okay'?" Sakura asked

"It just means we have to try our best and if we fail we can try again next year. You know as they if you don't win try, try again." I told her

"Okay." Sakura said.

"And don't eat breakfast you'll just throw up." Kakashi said "And meet me at training ground seven." He handed us paper and left

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I left the building to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- This is another chapter done**

**Naruto- Cool**

**Me- Thanks, sorry about the fighting scene I'll get better as I do it more**

**Naruto- It's cool **

**Me- Thanks why don't you do it**

**Naruto- Brittany doesn't own Naruto**

**Me- If anyone wants to beta this I'll be happy with the extra help**

**"Kyuubi" Tailed beast **

_"Kashiya" Minato, Kushina and Kashiya's thoughts_

_Kashiya_

**Kit, wake up **I heard Kurama shout in my mind

_Do I have to _I thought back

**Yes **He said **you have the test today**

_Thanks _I thought back as I ran into my bathroom and got ready for the day

_Kashiya remember to eat breakfast _My mum told me

_But didn't Kakashi say not? _I asked confused

_Breakfast is the most important mean of the day and it's silly not to eat at the best of times and deadly at the worst of times. _Dad said. Okay guess I'll eat.

After eating breakfast and packing some for my two teammates and lunch just in case you never know what's going to happen. I'm glad Mum showed me the sealing scroll or else this would have been a pain to carry around.

_Dear, why don't you bring your swords as well _Mum said and it was a good idea. So I got my swords with I named Kaiko which means Child of forgiveness and the other one was Angeni which meant spirit. Kaiko was a beautiful blade that was made from Chakra metal she had a white hilt with a pale blue ribbon near the metal and the blade itself was white with pale blue snowflakes in the middle of it. Angeni on the other hand was almost the opposite with a black hilt with a dark red fox going to toward the blade and the blade itself was a dark violet which was also made of Chakra metal. I thought that swords are, so pretty as I put them on in an 'X' on my back and got the rest of my ninja weapons.

_Sasuke _

I got to the bridge were Kakashi-sensai told us to meet. I saw that Sakura was already there and I hoped that Kashiya, so I didn't have to deal with useless fan-girl.

About ten minutes later Kashiya come and it looked like she had two swords on her back.

"Hello Bubble-gum, Duck-butt." Kashiya said

"Hello Kashiya." Sakura said

"Hn." I said

"Whatever, I brought you guys' breakfast since I know that you two would have listened to Sensai." Kashiya said

"But he told us not to." Sakura said

"So you need someone to think for you, not eating means no energy and no energy means no Chakra and no Chakra means no jutsu which is bad at best and deadly as worse." Kashiya said

"But…" Sakura started

"No 'Buts' you have to eat so you don't slow us down, remember this village is about 'team-work', so this test will be about it." Kashiya said

"She has a point." I said she got a scroll out and unsealed two bento's and give one to me and Sakura.

"What about you?" Sakura asked

"I already ate and Kakashi will be three hours late, so we need a plan." She said and with that we started planning.

_Sakura_

It had been three hours and we made a few back-up plans with things didn't go right and Kashiya give us a signal when she senses Kakashi coming towards us.

"Man, why does he take so long, Sasuke don't you agree." Kashiya said and that was the signal.

"Stay away from my Sasuke-kun." I shouted at her and winked

"Why the hell would I want Duck-butt, you can have him." Kashiya shouted back

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that, he's strong and handsome and you could never have him." I shouted, but we all knew that I had to fake fight with Kashiya, which isn't that hard, since we fight all the time.

"I need brain bleach." Kashiya said, brain bleach were the hell do get this.

"Brain bleach, Baka, why the hell did you get that." I shouted

"No idea." Kashiya said while shrugging her shoulders

"No need to fight." A voice said behind us and it turned out to be Kakashi.

"YOU'RE LATE." Kashiya and I shouted

_Kakashi_

When I got to the training ground Kashiya and Sakura were fighting, again. This group was going to fail like all my other groups. Same even made up of best friends didn't get the meaning of the test.

"No need to fight." I said while coming behind Sakura and when they saw me they shouted "YOU'RE LATE"

"Yes, but a black cat crossed my path so I had to come the long why round." I said, but all three of them gave me a look that said that they didn't believe the lie I told.

"Okay the rules for this test are that you have to get the bells of off me." I said

"But they're only two bells." Sakura said

"Yes, that means one of you will have to be tied to the post and go back to the Academy." I said I was expecting their stomachs to growl, but they didn't, so they had breakfast. At least they had a brain in their head unlike the others who just went with everything I said.

"When I say go you can start." And when I said that Kashiya throw a kunai knife at me, but I caught it with ease.

"Didn't even wait for me to say 'go'" I said

"But you did say go and in the ninja world you twist anything and everything." Kashiya said

"Cheeky kid. Ready 1, 2, go." I shouted and the three disappeared let's see Sakura is under the bush, Sasuke is hiding in the tree, but where is Kashiya.

"You're facing me." I heard a female voice yell and when I turned it was Kashiya aiming a punch at my head, but I dodged and she hit the tree that was behind and the tree was punched out of the ground- roots an d all- as I stared at the uprooted tree there was a yell of

"Fire Style- Fireball jutsu." Wait a Genin shouldn't have the Chakra to that, I easily dodged it.

"I see, let me teach you. Lesson one- Tai-jutsu." I said, as Kashiya and I went head to head

"Sasuke." She shouted and then Sasuke and Kashiya were both fighting me with Tai-jutsu. Sasuke's was the normal Uchiha style, but Kashiya's I haven't seen since my Sensai and that was the Fourth Hokage. How did she learn that?

_Sasuke_

"Got you sensai." Kashiya said, as she pulled something out of her shoe and it was the bells.

"Who you're going to give the other one to?" Kakashi asked as Sakura come out of the bush.

"Sakura and Sasuke." She said while throwing the bells at us

"Why?" Kakashi asked

"Simply Sasuke he did most of the work, while Sakura throw the Kunai that got the bells of your belt." Kashiya said

"No, Kashiya you come up with the plan." Sakura said, while throwing the bell, back at Kashiya

"You guys… Pass." Kakashi said "As someone since said those who break the rules are scum, but those who leave their teammates are worse than scam."

"Does that mean were Genin now?" Sakura asked

"Yes, meet me here tomorrow." Kakashi said

"Don't be three hours late." Kashiya yelled

"Buy." Kakashi said as he disappeared in leaves.

"See ya." Kashiya said as she walked out of the training field.

"Sasuke-kun, want to go on a date?" Sakura asked

"No." I said as I walked off to do my own training.

**Please Review**

**Me- If my story Uzumaki twins, which team should they be with since I'm sick of them being with Sasuke and Sakura- fan girls are not fun to write**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me- I'm sorry for the shortness of the last Chapter, but since I am now in VCE my updates for any of my stories might be slow**

**Naruto- VCE?**

**Me- Yes, VCE in Victoria is Year 11 and 12**

**Naruto- Okay**

**Me- I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Kiba- Brittany doesn't own Naruto**

**Akumaru- Bark, Bark **

**"Kyuubi" Tailed beast **

_"Kashiya" thoughts_

"Help" Animals speech

"What's the distance of the target?" Kakashi asked

"The target is five metres. I'm ready." Sakura answered

"So am I." Sasuke said

"Me too." Kashiya said

"Go!" Kakashi said as the three Genin raced out to get their target, the target was a cat, which they had chased all over the village, it lead them to a forest area.

"Got ya." Sakura said as she caught the cat from behind, but the cat turned around and scared the hell out of her and when it looked like Sakura was going to kill the fuzz ball. Kashiya saved it by quickly grapping the cat and using her calming chakra and gently petting the cat.

"Ribbon on left ear, Are you sure this is the target Tora." Kakashi asked

"No, it's just a clone of the cat, since it can also do clone jutsu or substation jutsu of course it's Tora, we've only chased this cat about I don't know fifty times." Kashiya yelled

"Yeah, it's Tora." Sakura said

"Hn." Sasuke said

"Good. Lost Pet 'Tora' Search completed." Kakashi said

_Hokage's Office- Kashiya _

"My beloved Tora." Madam Shijimi shouted as we handed her Tora. I feel sorry for the poor thing, for 12 years the only living things that had treated me nicely was animals and they kept me company when I had to run into the forest area.

_Sometimes animals are smarter than people _I told Kurama

Meow shouted Tora "Please tell her to stop hugging me so tight." Tora said, I can understand animals since they are the only ones that talk to me.

"Ohh, my cute little Tora. I was so worried." She shouted again, got it the first time Lady.

"In your face, cat." Sakura whispered, no wonder it runs and I'm going to have to teach Sakura the meaning of being nice to animals since most of them will kill you without a second thought.

_3rd Person_

Now, Kakashi's Team 7 your next duty is, babysitting an elders granddaughter, shopping in the neighbouring Village and help with the potato digging." Hiruzen said, he saw the Kashiya was going to yell, but he know this was going to happen. The girl was the same as her mother anyway.

"No, thank you. I want to do a more default mission. D-ranks aren't 'missions' their 'chores' and anyone can do them. We don't ask Civilians do our job, so why the hell are we doing theirs." Kashiya yelled

_I agree _Sasuke thought he in face was tired of this 'missions' and thought that they were below him.

_How annoying Kashiya, just shut up _Sakura was happy with the missions they were getting, they didn't put her in danger and she would spend time with her 'Sasuke-kun' so it was a win-win in her pink head.

_I thought this was going to happen _Kakashi thought while comparing Kashiya to Kushina, they were too much alike and not just in looks.

"You idiot! You're just a rookie! Everyone starts off at the bottom and works their way up!" Iruka who was helping the Hokage that day shouted

"But, why give us 'chores' that even a child from the Academy can do." Kashiya shouted back.

"Be quiet you!" Kakashi said while punching her on top of the head.

"Kashiya, it seems I have to explain to you what these duties are about." Hiruzen said "Listen, everyone receives requests from babysitting to assassination. Each request is written down on these lists and divided into A, B, C, D rank based on difficulty. The village is also divided on based of skill, starting with me, to the Jou, Chuu and Ge-nins." Hiruzen explained looking at the Genin Sakura was listening, Sasuke was looking at the wall and Kashiya was looking like she wished at home, sleeping.

"The missions are then handed out by us to the ninja's based on their abilities and if the duty is completed to successfully we receive payment from the client. You've just become Genin, so D-rank are perfect for you." He finished

"Yes, that's true, but Genin can take C-ranks if they have been Genin for a month and done more than 10 D-ranks." Kashiya said

"Ok, if you want it that much. I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual." Hiruzen said "May you come in." he said to someone in the other room.

That's when an old man drinking Sake come through the door.

"What's this? They're all a bunch of brats." He said as he toke another drink from his bottle. "Especially the shortest one with stupid looking face, Ninja, Really?"

"You should have known that Genin might get this mission since it was a C-rank and judging people on how they look and their height isn't nice and might lead the person to killing you." Kashiya said as she diapered and appeared behind the drink old man taking his bottle and drinking a bit "But I have to say nice choice in Sake." She said as she reappeared where she was.

"I'm Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge. Nice little girl and excellent taste, just don't steal it again." He said

"Pack for the next month and meet at the gate in one hour." Kakashi left and then the others left to get ready.

_Kashiya_

"Old man." I said, once everyone was gone

"Yes, Kashiya is there anything that you need?" He asked me and I just shock my head

"No, but may I request another team, his story sounds fishy." I told him

"Why does it sound fishy?" He asked, but I guess I have to let him know that I know about my clan, without saying that I know about my parents and bloodline.

"I've been keeping an eye on Wave, since I know that were the Uzumaki clan come from." I said

"You know…" He said

"Yes, I know and I also know that someone has a hand over it and with Tazuna building a bridge might not sit well with the person behind this." I said

"What should I do then?" He asked

"Send another Genin team with ours." I said "I just don't know the full extent and sending a higher up team will only draw attention that we don't need or want."

"That is fair enough, but which team?" He asked, there is team 10 or team 8. Team 8 would be better since you have a Hyuga clan member.

"Team 8 since they are a tracking unit it'll be more helpful than Team 10." I said

"ANBU get me team 8 and Kashiya don't you have to pack?" He asked me

"No, I have already sealed a pack for a mission." I said

"How long?" He asked

"Six months." I said "It doesn't hurt to be pre-pared."

"Okay." He said and three minutes later Team 8 came through the door.

"Kurenai Yuhi leader of Team 8, we were coming to the office, when the ANBU told us." She said

"Team 7 was assigned a C-rank, but Kashiya feels that there's something off about it and asked for help." Old man Hokage said

"What's the mission?" Kurenai asked

"To project a bridge builder to Wave country." He replied

"And if you do this, it might help the team building between us, since in the future we might need to work together." I said, adding my own thoughts

"I accept this mission." Kurenai said

"We're meeting at the Village gate in an hour, but that as ten mintunes ago, so you have fifty minutes to pack for a about two months-just to be on the safe side." I said

"I'll see you there." Shino said

"Yes of course Shino and I look forward to working with you." I said to him, sure he likes bugs, but it doesn't mean I can treat him bad.

"Yes." He said as he walked out the door.

"B-by-y-e Ka-shi-ya." Hinata said as she walked out the door, really need to work on that.

"Kashiya are you packed." Kiba yelled.

"Yes I am Kiba." I said

_Bark Bark _Can you pick me up? Akumaru asked

"Yes of course." I said while picking the little pup on top of my head.

"Come on Kiba you need to get packed." I said to him

"Of course." He said while quickly running out of the door.

_Village Gate- 3rd Person_

Sakura had just arrived at the gate with her bag on her back, she had everything she needed, plus some make-up and one of her nice dresses- just in case, a girls got to be pre-pared- and was waiting for Sasuke-kun.

It was another few minutes and Sasuke walked to the gate, but almost ran in the opposite direction when he saw that Sakura was the only one there, but luckily Kakashi was behind him, reading his porn book (of course) and he was with Kurenai who was glaring at the book like it would catch on fire and her problems would be solved.

"Kurenai, not to be rude, but why are you here?" Kakashi asked

"To help built friendship between our teams and to not have cups breaking on the Hokage, my team will be joining yours for this mission." Kurenai said and that's when Hinata and Shino arrived.

"Why we don't need their help, Sasuke-kun is strong enough to defect everyone." Sakura said, she really didn't like Shino or bugs.

"Yes, he totally can, that's why Kakashi defected him in five seconds, I don't know what planet you're on, but you need to come back here." Kashiya yelled as she came with Kiba.

"Where's your bag Baka-Kashiya." Sakura demeaned when she saw that Kashiya didn't have a bag.

"Ninja need to have light packs to bring, but more than enough to survive, I learned the Storage seal and that's where my stuff is." Kashiya said "and I'm not teaching you Sasuke, so don't even ask."

"Alright, now that we're here let's go." Kakashi said, almost all of Team 7, beside Kashiya didn't know that they were being followed.

**Me- Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me- I'm back**

**Naruto- Cool**

**Me- Hello Naruto**

**Naruto- hey Brit**

**Me- It's Friday TFGIF **

**Naruto- Huh?**

**Me- You don't want to know**

**Naruto- Okay, Brittany doesn't own Naruto**

**Me- Oh, well you lose some you gain some**

"Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked as they left the gate

"What." He replied Kashiya and Kiba were in a conversation, as was Hinata and Shino, but they stopped and wondered what stupid question Sakura was going to ask.

"You're from Wave country, right?" She asked

"No, his not he is from Teapot country and going to Wave because he can, of course he's from Wave and people think you're smart." Kashiya said

"What about it?" Tazuna asked, remembering telling them that he was from wave and he needed an escort home to build the bridge.

"Umm… Kakashi-sensei, do they have Ninjas in that country." Sakura asked

"Really, Sakura that just proves my point, book smart my ass." Kashiya said

"What's that meant to mean 'Dead-last'?" Sakura asked

"If you're the top for the females, it just proves that the Leaf is stupid, because they is someone better than you." Kashiya said

"And who would that be?" Sakura asked

"Well theirs Ino, Hinata, Miyuki and then theirs me." Kashiya said

"Miyuki." Sasuke said

"Yes Miyuki she's one of the only girls that doesn't throw herself at you." Kashiya told him

"Hn." Sasuke said

"Sakura to answer your question no their isn't any ninja in wave country, but in most other countries the culture and customs may be different, but hidden villages do exist, and so do ninja." Kakashi said, while pulling out a scroll with the title 'Kakashi sensei's Nin Nin Ninja food for thought: The five great shinobi countries'

"Really, you carry that around." Kiba said, thinking that Kashiya's sensei was crazy and how she was stuck with Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi gave the scroll to Sakura to read.

"Yes, it comes in handy." Kakashi said "But don't worry Sakura there won't be any ninja combat in a C-rank. Then we won't come in contact with foreign ninja." Patting Sakura on the head before going back to his spot.

_Kashiya _

The group had me and Kiba with Akumaru at the front, Hinata and Shino on the left, Sakura and Sasuke on the right with Kurenai and Kakashi at the back.

"If feel sorry for you Kashiya." Kiba said

"Why?" I asked

"You're with Fan girl and emo. I'm sure they don't like you much." Kiba said

"You're right, as much as I hate to say it, our teamwork doesn't exist I won't work with them and they won't work with me. Kakashi has only trained Sasuke and I mainly trained myself." I said

"When we get back, I'll ask Kurenai-sensai if you can join us when we train." Kiba told me

"That would be great, because I stuck at Genjutsu and Kurenai-sensai is the best in the Leaf village." I said "A paddle, Kiba when had it last rained?"

"In a few weeks why?" He asked me

"Because, there's a paddle in the middle of the road." I told him "what do you smell?" I asked

"I smell Metal and Mist, should we tell the others?" He asked me

"No, we'll see if Sakura and Sasuke is really the top of our year, because I know for a fact that Hinata and Shino will know and won't tell anyone and Kurenai and Kakashi are Jonin." I told him

"Fair enough." He said

_3rd Person_

The group passed a paddle which everyone, but Sakura and Sasuke thought was out of place, but just walked passed to see who the two were going after.

That's when someone poked their head out of the puddle and two people come out wearing masks and the puddle disappeared.

The two brothers wrapped their chain around Kakashi and Kurenai and pulled on it.

"What's this?!" Sakura shouted

"Huh!?" Sasuke said while the two brothers 'killed' Kurenai and Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensai, Kurenai-sensai." Sakura screamed

"Two down." They said as the appeared behind Sakura as she was the weakest of the group, but then Hinata hit the smallest one in the back of the neck with her Gentle fist and the youngest brother was out like a light.

"You little bitch." The oldest brother said, not seeing Kashiya run up at the back of him and didn't see her knock him out as he was running to kill Hinata.

"Nobody calls my friend a bitch and gets to live, be glad we need answers, Kakashi-sensai I can I get the information out of them." Kashiya asked as Kurenai and Kakashi reappeared.

"Good job Kashiya and Hinata you did well in fighting the enemy." Kurenai said, hoping to raise Hinata's concordance.

"Thanks Hina." Kashiya said, while smiling at her.

"Sorry, we did that, Kurenai and I wanted to see who they were after, we didn't expect you to freeze up like that Sakura and Sasuke." Kakashi said

"How come Kashiya didn't freeze, she's just a useless dead-last." Sakura said

"It's simply Bubble-gum, I'm an Orphan." Kashiya said, as she tied the demon brothers to the tree, so they could be question without anyone being attacked.

"So what, Sasuke-kun is an orphan as well." Sakura shouted again.

"Yes, he is, but the difference is one: I've been an Orphan my whole life two: most of the village go backwards so he can get what he wants and three: he's part of the Uchiha clan and the last one at that and most of the Conceal wants him to stay in the village and so they give him everything he wants." Kashiya said while using a finger for each point that she was making

"So Sasuke is more important than you and will always be that way and so what if the village bend backwards for him, he's important and you're just a useless ninja who can't even do a D-rank." Sakura said, without knowing all the facts.

"You want to know what Sakura, I can't do D-ranks because the whole bloody village hates me and do mean 'useless' you just a 'useless' fan girl, the only thing you do is complain about everything and anything." Kashiya shouted ready to cut Sakura throat Kakashi must have seen this as he cleared his throat.

"Sakura, some people just have a harder life, so when stuff like this happens they're more suited and better pre-pared and no one is useless. If you feel that you need to train, but right now we're on a mission and we need to get it done." Kakashi said

"Now Tazuna, please tell us why they are Ninja after you." Kurenai said, shocked by the fact that Kashiya was right about this mission, she must be smarter than what she lets on and will only use it, when other people are endangered.

"I want to talk to you, it's about this mission. This job is most likely outside of your duties. It turns out that a super dangerous man after my life." Tazuna said

"Super dangerous man?" Sakura asked Kashiya and Hinata both face plamed themselves this was the Kunochi of the year. Kashiya was going to have to ask the old man about this.

"Who?" Kakashi asked

"You're probably heard of him before. The wealthy shipping magnate a man named Gatou." Tazuna said

"Huh?! Gotou." Kakashi said

"Yes, his from Gotou shipping company." Shino said and Sakura back away from.

"Isn't he one of the richest men in the countries" Kashiya said

"Yes. Officially he runs a large shipping company, but secretly sells drugs and other illegal items and using ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and countries. He's a very nasty man it was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the wave country. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the countries shipping industry." Tazuna said

"Let me guess now Gotou has monopoly on all the businesses traffic in the country and he fears that bridge you're building will damage his businesses and so wants you dead." Shino said and Kashiya, Hinata and Kiba nodded their head saying that they agreed.

"Fine, but what I want to know is why you lied about the mission details." Kurenai said, she was glad Kashiya asked for back up, since this mission can be done by ANBU or three genin groups.

"The wave is super poor even the feudal lord has no money of course we don't have enough money, not enough for an expensive B-rank." Tazuna said while looking around at everyone "Well if you want the mission now I'll definitely be killed, but don't worry about it! If I die my cute ten year old grandson will just cry for a few days! Oh yeah my daughter will have a sad life hating the Leaf ninja forever, but it won't be your fault. Not at all!" he finished while looking at the group all of them looked sad and he know they were going to help.

"Well, I guess we don't have a choice. We'll guard you until you're back in your country." Kakashi said and Tazuna thought 'I win'

"Fine, but what should we do." Kurenai asked

"Why don't we ask the Hokage for help from Team 9, since they have a years' experience over us." Kashiya said

"Yes, I'll request it." Kurenai said

"Why are you listening to her, she's stupid and dead-last." Sakura yelled "Sasuke-kun can come up with something better." But she soon saw that Kashiya and Kurenai weren't listening to her. Kurenai was writing the request while Kashiya was working on a way to deliver it back to the village without one of them having to go back.

"Kakashi-sensai." Kashiya said

"Yes." He said

"Do you have a contract?" She asked

"Yes." He replied

"What animal?" She asked

"Dogs." He said

"Do you think you can summon one, so they can give this message to the Hokage." Kashiya said

"Sure." Kakashi said and did the hand signs for the summoning technique and a small dog popped up

"Pukken, can you deliver the message to the Hoake?" Kakashi asked the dog

"Yes, I can." Pukken answered and took the scroll and run off to the village.

"Time to move out and back in formation and don't let your guards down." Kurenai said and before the moved out Kashiya put a piece of paper in the ropes and they went off.

**Me- Please Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me- I'm back**

**Sakura- I hate you**

**Me- I hate you to**

**Sakura- You little...**

**Me- Watch it, Sa ku ra**

**Sakura- Why did you make me sound stupid **

**Me- Cause you are**

**Sakura- I give up *Walks away**

**Me- Sorry for anyone who likes Sakura, but I just find her annoying and some of the questions she asks are just stupid**

**Naruto- Brittany doesn't own Naruto**

**Me- If I did Sakura would use her head **

"Wow this is some fog. I can barely see a thing." Sakura said, as they were in a boat going to Wave country and when Sakura said this Hinata and Kashiya both looked at each other and thought 'She's the Konuchi of the year' the guy who was rowing the boat was Tazuna's friend.

"We'll be able to see the bridge in a minute on the other side of it is Nami no kuni- the land of waves." He said, after a few minutes a bridge was in view it was big, but along about half way done, not even that.

"Tazuna-san." Kashiya said

"Yes?" Tazuna asked the red head wondering what she wanted

"When we get to your house, you think you could lend me some books about building and bridges please?" Kashiya asked, while hiding her fact in her hood, since it was going red as an apple.

"But, of course dear and here I was wondering if you were going to ask if that was the bridge I was building." Tazuna said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Whoa! It's huuuuge!" Sakura shouted out of nowhere and everyone was looking at her like she was an idoit, which she was in Hinata's and Kashiya's cases.

"Hey! Keep it down! This mist can keep us hidden, but from this point on we have to turn off our engines and row. We'd be in big trouble if Gato caught us." Tazuna's friend said and with that Sakura did the only smart thing in her life she kept quiet.

"We'll be there soon!" He said while turning to looked at Tazuna and continued "Tazuna, so far it looks like we've been overlooked just to be on the safe side we'll take an inland waterway through town to get to a point where we can make landfall under the cover of mangroves."

"Thank-you." Tazuna said

"Yes thank you Mr." Kashiya and Hinata said, since they heard what he said and cared about their safety

"No problem." He replied. After a bit everyone saw Nami.

"Hina, isn't it beautiful?" Kashiya asked Hinata

"Yes, it's very pretty." Hinata said to Kashiya "Why do you call me 'Hina' Kashiya."

"It's a nickname, I thought when someone is your friend you can call them, by a nickname?" Kashiya asked, highly confused

"No, no it's okay, can I call you Shiya?" Hinata asked

"But of course." Kashiya said

"What are you two whispering about?" Kiba asked, he and Shino wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Nothing important, Shiya and I were just talking about how pretty Wave country is." Hinata said

"Shiya?" Kiba asked

"Yes, Hinata calls me Shiya while I call her Hina, we're friends so we call each other nicknames." Kashiya told him

"Kashiya may we call you 'Shiya' as well?" Shino asked

"Of course Shino you and Kiba can call me 'Shiya' if you like we're friends and that's what friends do." Kashiya told him

"You and Kiba can call me 'Hina' as well." Hinata said

"Yes, but now we need nicknames for you two." Kashiya said

"Yes, we do." Hinata said

"How's Akumaru?" Kashiya asked

"Asleep." Kiba answered

"This is as far as I go, take care of yourself." Tazuna's friend said snapping the four young Genin out of their conversation. As they all got off the boat Tazuna turned to his friend and said

"Thanks for taking such a risk. I shouldn't have asked." And with that he drive off back into the water

"Well that was nice of him huh, Hina, Ki, Shi." Kashiya said

"Ki?" Kiba asked

"Yes short for Kiba." Kashiya said "until we come up with something better and Shi is short for Shino I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Shiya." Shino said

"Hina. Ki, Shi, Shiya?" Sakura asked

"Yes, Sakura their nicknames." Hinata said

"So Sasuke-kun and I can call you that as well?" Sakura asked

"NO." Kashiya, Kiba and Hinata yelled, Sakura froze and so did everyone else when they heard Hinata yell.

"Why not?" Sakura asked

"It's easy, only friends can call me 'Shiya' and the same goes for them." Kashiya said

"Then why do you call be bubble-gum and Sasuke-kun 'Duck-butt' if can't you call you "Shiya'" Sakura demeaned

"That's easy I call you 'bubble-gum' as an insult." Kashiya said

"YOUTH." Two voices yelled

"oh, no." Kakashi said

"Team 9's here." Kashiya stated

"Hello my youthful friend, Kashiya." Rock Lee said

"Hello Rock Lee." Kashiya said

"How do you know Lee?" A brown haired girl asked

"I used to be sent out a lot during the Academy, so when Lee's class was doing Ninjutsu we'd talk, cause more than likely the teacher has sent me out, by the way I'm Kashiya Uzumaki." Kashiya said

"Okay, I'm Tenten." Tenten said "and this is Neji Hyuga."

"Hello Neji-san, Tenten, Lee." Hinata said

"Now that we're all here, why don't we move out." Kakashi said

"Yes, of course my youthful friend." Guy said

"Yes, of course Guy-sensai." Lee said "Kashiya would you help with my strength training?" He asked Kashiya

"Sure, pass your bag over." Kashiya said

"Of course." Lee said in a normal voice he knew that Kashiya had high hearing and didn't want to hurt her ears. He passes his bag over and she put it on her back and then got on Lee's back in piggy-back style.

"Lazy Kashiya-baka." Sakura said

"I'm not lazy, it's just to help Lee since he can't use Genjustu or Ninjutsu and even with that he's more useful than you could ever dream of being." Kashiya snapped

"We'll need a new formation." Kurenai said

"Yes." Kakashi said

"Why not have a Jonin at the front the other two at the back and then some Genin on the left and right, front and back." Kashiya said

"Yes, that's a good idea." Tenten said

"I'll be at the front." Gai said

"Okay, I want Sakura, Hinata and Shino on the left." Kakashi ordered

"On the right Sasuke, Tenten and Kiba." Kurenai ordered

"This means I get Lee and Kashiya at the front and that leaves Neji to go to the back." Gai said, wanting to get to know Lee's friend since he never mentioned her once.

"Yes, that is correct." Kakashi said almost feeling sorry for Kashiya. Keyword: Almost.

It was silent for the last few mintunes until Kashiya who was now walking and give Lee his bag back. Kashiya heard something move and so throw a Shuriken at a bush.

"Kashiya, way the hell you do that for." Sakura yelled as she run to the bush and saw a white rabbit scared half to death with the weapon above its poor head.

'_It's a snow hare, it's spring time it's far should be brown, the only reason that it would be white it would be like a pet kept inside where isn't a lot pf sunshine…." _Kakashi thought

"Everyone take cover." Kakashi yelled as a large sword flow over their heads and landed in the tree with a thud. A man in his twenties who was wearing no shirts, but pants with leg and warm warmers with cow prints.

"So, you wear arm warmer, but not a shirt." Kashiya said

"Gai, Kurenai I want you to take everyone but Kashiya, Kiba, Tenten and Neji." Kakashi ordered the others "Kakashi send a clone with them."

"Yes, Sensai." Kashiya said as she quickly did the Shadow clone jutsu, Guy and Kurenai took the Tazuna and the Genin.

"Well, well if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the kid who ran off and left the mist." Kakashi said "You guys don't interfere, give me room." Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector and with that he showed the Sharingan eye.

"Kakashi of the sharringan eye, I presume?" Zabuza said "To face the legendary mirror-wheel eye so early in our acquaintance this is an honor." And with that he jumped onto the water

**Me- Sorry about the cliffy I got stuck so I just need to think about it and Sakura and Kashiya will fight often because Sakura thinks Kashiya will take 'Sasuke-kun' away from her while Kashiya just sees her as a useless fan girl**

**Please Review**


End file.
